1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a method, system and shoe for determining the fit of a shoe from outside the shoe.
2. Description of related art
Many types of shoes are known in the art. Some shoes known in the art provide means for determining whether they fit. However, none of the prior art provides a way to determine whether a shoe will fit from outside the shoe. For example, a person may be in a hurry and not want to take the time to try on a shoe. Also, room to try on a shoe may not be available where the shoe is sold. Also, a shoe may be sold where there is insufficient experienced staff to help a person choose the correct size. In addition, a person buying a shoe for a child may not be able to determine the room within the shoe for growth of a child""s foot.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,041 to Rosen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,988 to Berger disclose shoes that have transparent soles through to the interior of the shoe to show when a foot is outgrowing a shoe. These patents require that a person wear the shoe before being able to determine whether they fit. Additionally, Rosen and Berger suffer from the fact that over time the transparent soles may discolor and get scuffs so that a person could not look through them.
The use of removable insoles or socks with printed length areas which are removable from the inside of the shoe are known in the industry. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,571 to Gardner discloses a removable shoe-fit indicator which indicates the fit of the shoe on the child on an insole. To use the indicator in Gardner, a person must put coloring on the removable indicator which will color a child""s toes or socks to indicate the fit of the shoe. The interior piece would make the process of making the shoe more expensive, and would impact the comfort of the shoe. The use of coloring makes Gardner messy and inconvenient.
Patterns on the outsole of a shoe are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,349 to Schmohl discloses a profile pattern on a sole that has a plurality of concentric circles. The profile pattern in Schmohl is irrelevant to the issue of fit; it used for the absorption and transfer of the forces acting upon the sole.
None of the devices in the above references solve the problem of determining whether a shoe will fit a person""s foot without the person trying on the shoe. Furthermore, none of the devices solve the problem of determining the room for growth that a shoe may have without trying on the shoe. Each of the prior art references above require a person to try on a shoe at least once.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a shoe wherein a person can determine whether a shoe fits without trying it on.
The present invention is a system including a shoe or a shoe with an outsole having a reference gauge at the proximal end of the outsole for placing the heel of a foot; and a first reference mark at the distal end of the outsole corresponding to where the toes of the foot should extend when the heel is placed on the reference gauge to ensure a proper fit of the shoe on the foot. In an alternative embodiment, the reference gauge corresponds to the location of a person""s heel inside the shoe. In another embodiment, the reference gauge is substantially unshaped to correspond to a heel of a foot. In still another embodiment, the reference gauge is substantially an end line.
In another embodiment, the outsole also has a second reference mark distal from the first reference mark corresponding to a clearance distance within the shoe. In yet another embodiment, the outsole also has a third reference mark corresponding to the width within the shoe.
In yet another embodiment, the outsole further comprises a fourth reference mark intermediate to the reference gauge and the first reference mark corresponding to where the ball of the foot should align when the heel is placed in the reference gauge. In yet still another embodiment, the outsole further comprises an outline corresponding with the overall shape within the shoe.
In an alternative embodiment, the reference gauge is permanently affixed to the outsole. In another embodiment, the first reference mark is permanently affixed to the outsole. In another embodiment, the second reference mark is permanently affixed to the outsole. In yet still another embodiment, the third reference mark is permanently affixed to the outsole. In yet still another embodiment, the fourth reference mark is permanently affixed to the outsole. In yet another embodiment, the outline is permanently affixed to the outsole.
In an alternative embodiment, the reference gauge is temporarily affixed to the outsole. In another embodiment, the first reference mark is temporarily affixed to the outsole. In another embodiment, the second reference mark is temporarily affixed to the outsole. In yet still another embodiment, the third reference mark is temporarily affixed to the outsole. In yet still another embodiment, the fourth reference mark is temporarily affixed to the outsole. In yet another embodiment, the outline is temporarily affixed to the outsole. To temporarily affix the above marks, gauge and outline to the outsole, a decal having the combined features can be adhesively applied to the outsole by peeling the decal from an adhesive protective substrate and applying the decal with the features depicted on it to the outsole.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a method for determining the fit of a shoe from outside the shoe including the steps of providing a shoe having an outsole including a reference gauge at the proximal end of the outsole for placing the heel of a foot and a first reference mark at the distal end of the outsole corresponding to where the toes of the foot should extend when the heel is placed on the reference gauge to ensure a proper fit of the shoe on the foot, placing a heel on a reference gauge located on the proximal end of an outsole of the shoe, placing a foot on the outsole so the heel remains on the reference gauge and the toes extend along the outsole toward the distal end of the outsole and comparing the extension of the toes to a first reference mark on the distal end of the outsole corresponding to where the toes of the foot should extend when the heel is placed on the reference gauge to ensure a proper fit of the shoe on the foot. In still another embodiment, the reference gauge corresponds to the location of a person""s heel inside the shoe. In yet another embodiment, the reference gauge is substantially u-shaped to correspond to a heel of a foot. In an alternative embodiment, the reference gauge is substantially an end line.
In still another alternative embodiment, the outsole further comprises a second reference mark distal from the first reference mark corresponding to the clearance distance within the shoe. In yet another embodiment, the outsole further comprises a third reference mark corresponding to the width within the shoe, and the method further comprises the step of comparing the width of the foot with the third reference mark.
In another embodiment, the outsole further includes a fourth reference mark intermediate to the reference gauge and the first reference mark corresponding to where the ball of the foot should align when the heel is placed in the reference gauge; and the method includes the step of placing the ball of the foot on the fourth reference mark. In still another embodiment of the method, the outsole further comprises an outline corresponding to the overall shape within the shoe, and the method further comprises the step of comparing the overall shape of the foot with the outline.
In another embodiment of the method, the reference gauge is permanently affixed to the outsole. In another embodiment, the first reference mark is permanently affixed to the outsole. In still another embodiment, the second reference mark is permanently affixed to the outsole. In yet still another embodiment, the third reference mark is permanently affixed to the outsole. In yet still another embodiment, the fourth reference mark is permanently affixed to the outsole. In another embodiment, the outline is permanently affixed to the outsole.
In another embodiment of the method, the reference gauge is temporarily affixed to the outsole. In another embodiment, the first reference mark is temporarily affixed to the outsole. In still another embodiment, the second reference mark is temporarily affixed to the outsole. In yet still another embodiment, the third reference mark is temporarily affixed to the outsole. In yet still another embodiment, the fourth reference mark is temporarily affixed to the outsole. In another embodiment, the outline is temporarily affixed to the outsole.
In still another embodiment, the invention provides a shoe including an outsole having a reference gauge permanently affixed at the proximal end of the outsole for placing the heel of a foot, wherein the reference gauge is substantially u-shaped to correspond to a heel of a foot and the location of the reference gauge on the outsole corresponds to the location of a person""s heel inside the shoe; a first reference mark permanently affixed at the distal end of the outsole corresponding to where the toes of the foot should extend when the heel is placed on the reference gauge to ensure a proper fit of the shoe on the foot; a second reference mark permanently affixed on the outsole distal from the first reference mark corresponding to a clearance distance within the shoe; a third reference mark permanently affixed on the outsole corresponding to the width within the shoe; a fourth reference mark permanently affixed on the outsole intermediate to the reference gauge and the first reference mark corresponding to where the ball of the foot should align when the heel is placed in the reference gauge; and an outline permanently affixed to the outsole corresponding with the overall shape within the shoe.
In an embodiment of the invention mentioned above regarding the temporary affixation of the invention to the outsole of a shoe, the above described features may be incorporated onto a decal which is removably or peelably attached to a substrate. A shoe retailer or manufacturer can then apply a decal corresponding to a respective shoe size to one or both of the shoe outsoles, depending on whether the decal is for a left or right shoe. Consumers can then match a foot to the outsole with the decal applied to determine if the shoe size is proper without having to actually try on the shoe first.
In another embodiment of the invention, the features are incorporated on a tag which acts as a visual shoe fit guide that can come with the shoe in a shoe box and be preferably attached to one of the shoes so that when the shoe is removed from the shoe box in a retail store, the tag is available for a quick reference check to determine if the shoe size is correct. Preferably, the tag can be printed on both sides wherein one side will correspond to a left foot and the opposite side will correspondent to the right foot.
All of these embodiments described herein, including the method of determining the proper fit of a shoe will allow consumers to serve themselves without reliance on shoe sales personnel retrieving a shoe size gauge. These shoe size gauges may be available in some stores for consumers to use, but in most cases, they are not. Even when made available, they are often difficult to use due to the complexity of reference marks indicating both width and sizes for each foot. When read properly, they are accurate but more often than not in discount stores, consumers generally have to fit themselves. Therefore, the present invention provides a useful and simple means for checking proper shoe size without having to wait for a sales person to attend to the consumer.